


You Blow My Mind

by BookWyrm07



Series: On The Squad [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dress up sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cheerleader skirt, cheerleader!theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Theo remembered how disappointed Liam was when he saw Theo had pants as part of his cheer uniform, so he decided to make it up to him.





	You Blow My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So I sat down to write a sequel and it turned smutty. A true sequel is still in the works.

#

Practice was over for the day, and everyone was packing up. “Cici,” Theo called to one of the girls. She was the biggest girl in the cheer squad, tall and muscular. He was certain she could bench press him if she wanted. “Given any thought to what I asked before?” He gave her a charming smile.

“You want to borrow my skirt,” she said. Theo nodded. "Sorry, going to have to say no, if I'm going to risk werewolf jizz on my uniform it's going to be because Scott McCall is giving me the night of my life.”

“Don't let his girlfriend hear you say that. Coyotes can be highly territorial, and I never said I wanted it for anything sexual."

"No you asked to borrow my cheer skirt. If you were just curious about the skirt you would ask to try it on, but you didn't do that, you asked to borrow it, over a weekend when we don't have a competition. If you're taking it home it's for kinky werewolf drag sexy time."

He smiled. “Drag implies make-up and fake boobs, probably body shaving as well. That's not really my thing.”

“I REALLY don't need any details. The answer is still no.” She watched his face fall. He nodded and turned toward the locker rooms. “Fine! How can you look so freaking pretty when you pout? It's not fair. You can't borrow my skirt, BUT I have an old one I will sell you. Trust me, I don't want it back.”

\---

The skirt was patterned for a different school, but the colors still matched his uniform shirt. The only reason it didn't quite work, was they used black more than white and maroon. Theo zipped it up. The fit was perfect around his waist, even if the length was a bit short in back, and certain parts peeked between the pleats. He twisted his hips a little, and saw nothing but skin. The breeze was... interesting. He smiled. Liam was going to love this.

The bedroom door opened. Liam stood frozen in the doorway. He wore nothing but a pair of sweatpants. Drops of water clung to his chest and stomach. Theo grinned at him, and gave a little spin. Liam made a choked whine down in his throat and swallowed hard, eyes glowing bright yellow. The scent of his desire made Theo light headed, then, in the space of a heartbeat Liam was on him. 

Hands slid up his thighs, under his skirt, squeezing his ass. Liam's mouth claimed his, hard and fierce. Their hard shafts pressed together. Liam pulled at Theo's shirt, but Theo pushed his hands away. "Not yet," he said breaking the kiss. He ran his hands down Liam's sides, as he squatted down. The panels fell around his thighs and rigid cock. Liam shuddered as the chimera licked the water from his abs.

"What jock hasn't dreamed of a cheerleader sucking their cock?" With torturous slowness he lowered Liam's sweatpants. Hands traced up and down his thighs. Theo gave a wicked grin, then licked his lips, and with one hand he took hold of Liam's hard thick shaft. He licked the head with the flat of his tongue.

Warm wetness engulfed Liam. A growl escaped his throat. He ran his fingers through Theo's hair, and began to thrust into his eager throat. Theo rolled his eyes up as he sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Liam panted. His heart raced, breathing grew ragged. He felt the tightness in his balls. He wouldn't last like this.

Theo let go, watching Liam's hard shaft slap back against his stomach. He pulled his shirt over his head, reached for Liam, mouth open. Spit and precome gathered on his lips. The beta stopped him, and pulled Theo to his feet. "Bend over," he ordered. Theo flashed that wicked grin, again. He did as he was told, braced his hands on the mattress and stuck out his ass. Liam ran his hands over the smooth round perfect flesh, loving how the skirt framed it. Theo felt Liam spread his cheeks and inhaled sharply as the hot breath hit his hole. Liam licked, teased prodded, and hummed. 

Sensation overtook Theo. His legs and arms shook. Knees threatened to buckle. He couldn't speak words, instead he unleashed a steady stream of breathy moans and whimpers that grew to a strangled scream when he felt Liam's fingers enter him, but the beta didn't let up. His tongue and fingers worked together even after Theo fell to his knees, and his arms collapsed, face down, but still moaning his pleasure.

"I love the noises you make," he said with a chuckle. "Ready for the main event?"

He tried twice before he managed a hoarse, "fuck yes," in reply.

Liam laid on his back, grabbed the lube they kept between the bed and the wall and began to spread the cool liquid. Theo pushed himself up onto his knees. He gave himself a couple gentle tugs as he watched Liam. "That is the hottest thing I've ever seen," the chimera said and took the offered hand. His legs were still shaky, but Liam helped him settle on top.

"You should see the view from here." Liam said taking in the sight of Theo above him, the skirt splayed over his thighs, and Liam's stomach. The panels parted around his hard, dripping shaft. He slid down and the feel of Liam's hardness on his ass made him shiver. They shared a deep needful kiss before they moved together. Liam used a hand to hold himself steady as Theo slowly lowered himself. They took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being sealed together before they moved. 

Theo braced his hands on the bed by Liam's head. The beta's hands ran over his body, touching his thighs, ass, back and shoulders. They moved together slow and deep. Theo angled just right for Liam to hit where he wanted. The effort and sensation stole their breath. Sweat beaded on their skin. 

Theo bent forward. Their lips found each other. As they kissed Liam pulled the chimera tight to his chest, and thrust up making Theo moan into his mouth. When they could no longer maintain the kiss they pressed their foreheads together. Eyes locked on the passion, the desire, and the need they saw there. Theo continued to moan and whine his pleasure, while Liam kept up a stream of cussing encouragement. 

They maintained their rhythm, until Theo pulled him into another kiss. He pushed himself back up and began to ride with renewed vigor. He slammed down hard, sighed curses and breathy moans punctuated each thrust. Liam took hold of Theo's ass in an iron grip, helping him to move harder, faster. Sweat poured from their skin. Theo's hand wrapped around his aching and neglected cock, and with two quick strokes he cried out as his release spilled over Liam's chest. Liam pulled Theo to his chest, and pressed his nose into the chimera's shoulder at the base of his neck, and inhaled deeply as he came. 

They separated. Both laid on their backs, and waited for their hearts to slow to normal. Liam picked up the end of one of the skirt panels. It was damp with sweat and other fluids. "This needs to be cleaned." He shot Theo a hopeful smile. "Think we'll have time to do this again before you have to return it?"

"Mmmm." He sounded satisfied, like a cat napping in the sun. "It's mine. We'll have all the time in the world, but next time I want to see you wear it."

Liam looked at Theo. "I'm skinnier than you. It won't fit."

He smirked. "It'll fit, probably just hang low on your hips, very low." Theo rolled on to his side and turned his back toward Liam. 

The werewolf pressed his chest to his back, and wrapped an arm around his waist. "We should change the sheets,"

"We should also shower, but I want to sleep in this scent." His voice was already heavy. 

"Yeah, morning," Liam agreed as he drifted off.


End file.
